videogamescentralfandomcom-20200214-history
E3
Summary E3( Electronic Entertainment Expo) is a huge conference that is hosted annually in Los Angeles. It features in-depth look at games and hardware exclusively. Nintendo 2004 Trailers for various GameCube games are shown,then the sales of the GameCube after its price drop the previous year,are presented in a graph. Nintendo show off the remaining titles for the GameBoy Advance SP and then announce that the DS will be its sucessor. Miyamoto also foreshadows the Wii,which was Code-named "Revolution" at the time and was released the following year. Before the show ends,footage of a new Zelda game for the GameCube,which later became The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is shown. Announced: *Metroid Prime 2:Echoes *Starfox Assault *Resident Evil 4 *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Pikmin 2 *Advance Wars:Under Fire *Mario Party 6 *Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door(Paper Mario 2) *GameBoy Advance Wireless Adapter *GameBoy Advance Video *Classic NES *NES GBA SP *Donkey Kong Country 2 GBA *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *F-Zero GP Legend *Mario Party Advance *Mario Pinball *Mario Golf:Advance Tour *The Legend of Zelda:Four Swords Adventure *Donkey Konga *Geist *Donkey Kong:King of Swing *Mario VS Donkey Kong *Kirby & The Amazing Mirror *Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen *Tom Glancy's Rainbow Six 3 *Tales of Symphonia *Killer 7 *Baten Kaitos *WWE Day of Reckoning *Terminator 3: Redemption *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Viewtiful Joe 2 *EA Sports NASCAR 2005 *EA Sports NCAA Football 2005 *EA Sports Madden NFL 2005 *EA Sports Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2005 *Nintendo DS *Super Mario 64 DS *Metroid Prime Hunters *Backwards Compatibility for GameBoy Advance *Wireless Compatibility *Wifi Compatibility *The Legend of Zelda:Twilight Princess Gallery E3 2004 Lives Worth Living.png E3 2004 Worlds Worth Exploring.png E3 2004 Wars Worth Waging.png E3 2004 Weapons Worth Firing.png E3 2004 Partners Worth Saving.png E3 2004 Corners Worth Turning.png E3 2004 Guns Worth Loading.png E3 2004 Engines Worth Racing.png E3 2004 F Zero GBA.png E3 2004 F Zero GBA 2.png E3 2004 F Zero GBA 3 Explosion.png E3 2004 Innocents Worth Protecting.png E3 2004 Rockets Worth Launching.png E3 2004 We Make Games.png E3 2004 That Make Games.png E3 2004 Worth.png E3 2004 Playing.png E3 2004 Resident Evil 4 Rooftops.png E3 2004 Fire Emblem Death.png E3 2004 Starfox Shooting.png E3 2004 Paper Mario 2.png E3 2004 Reggie.png Memorable Quotes Reggie: "My name is Reggie. I'm about kicking ass. I'm about taking names and we're about making games. Reggie: "One of our competitors is a manufactor in Japan who wants to capture every one of your entertainment dollars, transporting all your content between all your entertainment systems on their memory sticks. We're not that company. And there's another company who doesn't care what you do, as long as you do it on their operating system. We're not that company either." Reggie: "Over the years, I know you've heard a lot of Nintendo people say "We're all about the game". Well guess what? We are. Whether you're talking about Donkey Kong or Tetris Madden or Mario, Metal Gear or Resident Evil, he with the best games wins. Always been that way. Always will. " George: "It may surprise you to learn, that over one-third of GameBoy Advance SP users are over the age of 18 and our Classic NES line coming in June will bump the age appeal even higher. The new limited edition Classic NES Hardware and 8 classic games for $19.99 are sure to be a hit, for gamers over 25. " George: "There is no doubt in our minds, that the PSP will have some initial appeal for exactly the demographic in this audience today. But in this election year--let me put it this way: By the time the PSP gets on ballet next spring, more than 25 million americas will have already voted for GameBoy Advance. " Reggie: "Well the wait is over. (Reaches into pocket) This...is the Nintendo DS. " (Reggie holds up the Nintendo DS). Reggie: "From the time we announce its codename, you've known these initials to represent the most obvious feature--Dual Screens. But that's not what the initials stand for to us. DS has a much larger and more relevant meaning. DS Developer System. In creating DS, we've given the world's most talented game-makers new tools to work with. New ways to express their imaginations and of course, in the end new enjoyment for all of us. The result is this: DS not only changes Nintendo. It changes our industry. " Reggie: "As a whole,the development community already understands what's going on here. I like to think of it like buying a car. Admit it. Your left brain looks at a vehicle in terms of the numbers. "What's the horsepower?" "The towing capacity?" "The zero-to-sixty?". That's our competitor's approach. But your right brain is different. There's only one question out there: Sitting behind the wheel,where will this baby take me? In other words,do you wanna go just a little bit faster down the same streets you've always driven, or down a new road to places you've never seen before? That's the difference with Nintendo DS. " Reggie: "But two screens are just the first of two's that define DS. Let's move onto the next pair. Two Media Bays. One accomadates DS software easily holding games with one Gigabit of data and well beyond. The other plays all of your favourite GBA games. " Iwata: "I want you to know, that Nintendo is working on our next system and that system will create a gaming revolution. Internal game development is underway. When the impact of the new home machine comes, our Revolution will be there. I suppose I could give you a list of our technical specs. I believe you'd like that. But I won't for a simple reason--they really don't matter. " Reggie: "As a tenth serious competitor decides to take a run at GameBoy, DS raises the bar on portable gaming before they even get started. " Reggie: "Nintendo DS is a third way to play. It defines its own category. It reinvents portable entertainment and so will Nintendo's Revolution. Trivia *This is Reggie's first appearance in E3. *The footage shown of Super Mario 64 DS features 4 players. This was later removed from the initial release. 2005 Announced: *ElectroPlankton *Mario Kart DS *Animal Crossing: Wild World *GameBoy Micro *Donkey Kong Country 3 *Dynasty Warriors Advance *Fire Emblem:The Sacred Stones *Mario Tennis Advance *Yoshi Topsy-Turvy *Screw Breaker *Pokemon Emerald *Metroid Prime Hunters *Nintendogs *Mega Man Battle Network 5:Double Team DS *Mario Kart DS *Splinter Cell Chaos Theory DS *Need for Speed Underground 2 *Pac 'N' Roll *Phoenix Wright:Ace Attorney *Trace Memory *GoldenEye:Rogue Agent *Mario & Luigi: Partner's in Time *Advance Wars:Dual Strike *Kirby:Canvas Curse *New Super Mario Bros *Madden NFL 2006 *Spyro Shadow Legacy *Meteos *Castlevania:Portrait of Ruin *Star Wars Episode III:Revenge of the Sith *Trauma Center Under the Knife *Viewtiful Joe DS *Nintendo Wii *Batallion Wars *Pokemon XD:Gale of Darkness *Killer 7 *Mario Superstar Baseball *Super Mario Strikers *Mario Party 7 *Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix *Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance *Geist *Batman Begins *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Donkey Konga 2 *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction *Madagascar *Madden NFL 2006 *One Piece Grand Battle! Rush *Scooby Doo! Unmasked *Spartan:Total Warrior *WWE Day of Reckoning 2 *Nintendo Pennant Chase Baseball *Midway Arcade Treasures 3 *Harvest Moon:Another Wonderful Life *Shadow the Hedgehog *Medal of Honor:European Assault *The Legend of Zelda:Twilight Princess Gallery Memorable Quotes Trivia 2006 Announced: *Metroid Prime 3 Corruption *Dragonball Sparking ! 2 *DRAGON QUEST SWORDS: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirror *Disaster: Day of Crisis *Fire Emblem *SpongeBob Squarepants: Creature From the Krustry Krab *Cars *Super Mario Galaxy *SD Gundam G Breaker *Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam *Sengoku Action *Necro-Nesia *Excite Truck *Elebits *Red Steel *Rayman4 *Super Swing Golf PANGYA *Sonic Wild Fire *Project H.A.M.M.E.R *Finalfurlong Revolution *One Piece Unlimited Adventure *Madden *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers * Memorable Quotes Reggie: "You came to LA this week to peek into the future. But if all you want is next generation,you're in the wrong place. Because what you'll see from Nintendo is not just next. Instead it's what's absolutely new. "Every distinctive name sounds strange. Did you love Lexus the first time you heard it? How about Ikea? How about Google? Change is good. " "Wii from Nintendo means just what it sounds like. We. It's the sound of inclusion. The sound of every gamer you know and every new gamer who's going to join us. " "Even as technology advances, one thing will never change. The name of the game is still games. How many times have you heard Nintendo say it?" Trivia *The crowd can be heard cheering for the following games: Super Mario Galaxy,Fire Emblem, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess,Rayman4,Sonic Wild Fire,One Piece Unlimited Adventure, *There is a typo when SpongeBob Squarepants: Creature From the Krusty Krab is unveiled, which changes "Krab" to "Karb". *The "Yahoo" spin sound Mario makes in the footage of Super Mario Galaxy is not present in the initial release. *Both appearances of Sonic change from "Wild Fire" to "Hyper Sonic".